1000 bullets
by That wolf loving bastard
Summary: An angsty Switzerland x reader my friend requested. I won't tell you the plot, you have the choice of reading it and finding out yourselves. 16456 word count. Read it if you have the courage to do so.


1000 bullets- a Switzerland x reader story- warning: angst, language and reader-chan's death. Gomen, Brie-chan, if it isn't what you expected-

"Vash."

Silence.

"Vash."

Again, silence.

"VASH!"

"WHAT?!" He snapped, looking up from his gun. " What in the hell do you want, (name)?"

" For you to stop this, it's not right." (Name) sighed, (eyecolor) slowly looking into angry green ones. He was always angry, and she hated that. She had known him for years and missed the old Vash. The shy little boy who always had a smile on his face . However, war had changed him and the Vash she once knew, was gone. " Please Vash, we are all worried about you. I know you have a few grudges but-"

" You know? You know?! You 'know' nothing. None of you do!" he shouted, his choppy blond hair swung as he shook his head. " You don't understand..." His voice was much softer and his eyes held the threat of tears.

" because you won't tell me! What did France do? Why do you want to kill him?" (name's) voice was full of concern but through the ears of an arrogent swiss man, it sounded like pity. Vash didn't want her pity, or for her to meddle with things. The reason why he was so worked up? Well, Francis had groped his beloved sister, his filthy hands had tainted his pure, wonderful sister. He growled, and cocked the gun.

" It's none of your concern, bitch. Leave me alone, you are too worthless to me. And I hate useless things." Once the words left his mouth he grew more angry, but at him self. Vash knew he was hurting her, but he had too, it was the only way to keep her safe. Once he fired one bullet was fired he would loose it and shoot anything that moved. If (name) was there, she would die. He wouldn't get to see her. Wouldn't see that shiny (hair color) or her beautiful ( eye color) eyes. He would never touch her skin or hear her melodic laugh ever again.

Vash headed towards the door, hoping that ( name) wouldn't follow. She knew she had to stop him, even if he completly hated her, she had to. " Stop! Vash, don't!" She ran forward, tears flowing down her face. She grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him, but it only managed to anger the swiss man even more. He grit his teeth and without thinking in his rage, fired his gun. After that bullet fell he shot another, and another till he jad one left. He aimed, and with a scowl, pulled the trigger.

The loud 'bang' that followed snapped Vash out of his senses and his eyes widened at the sight. Holes were everywhere from his gun but that wasn't what caught his attention. (Name) stood facing him, tears streaming down her face and mouth open in a silent scream. Graze marks were scattered along her skin and her clothes were torn in a few areas from the bullets. Blood flowed from the hole in her chest, dripping onto the pure white carpet. "V-Vash..." She whispered, a trail of blood trickling from her mouth as she coughed.

" (NAME)!" Vash yelled, dropping his gun and rushing forwards, and he caught he as she fell. " (name), (name) don't die. Stay with me! Stay with me, dammit!" He cried, but it was too late. She was already dead. Vash cluthed her to him and sobbed, not caring if his shirt was soaked in her blood. " I'm so sorry... (Name) I'm so sorry!"

But the only answer he got, was his own voice echoing back and lifeless eyes, staring up at him. After a while, he set her down gently and wiped away the tears and blood on her face and went outside. In his garden he picked all kinds of flowers and brought them to her. He scattered the petals over her body and placed a single rose in her hands. A lovely sight for a lovely woman like (name). But all he saw was her body, lying there broken and her face after he pulled that damn trigger.

He knew he couldn't stay there, or else he would get caught by the police. Even if he was a 'country' the would still punish him. Vash knew he must be punished for his crime, but that wasn't it. Neither was killing himself. No, the worst punishment posiible was to leave and never forget his sin. So, he ran, knowing someone would find her.

(Time skip.)

(Vash pov)

I watched (name)'s funeral from afar and luckily, no one saw me. It was a wonderful ceremony, almost everyone was there And everyone had tears in there eyes. Even Romano and Germany. When her casket was buried completly they grabbed paper lanterns and lit the candles within them. They were beautiful against the starry sky. Slowly, everyone payed there reapects and left, with puffy eyes. I stepped forward and squatted down by her grave.

" (name)... It's Vash. I-I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I know you made it to heaven. I'm such a f***ing idiot, I'm sorry." I chocked, tears dripping onto the up turned soil. " Why couldn't I have listened to you? Why, damnit, why?"

I don't know how long I sat there crying, two weeks, an hour or forever, but I woke to sunlight and someone shaking my shoulder. When I looked up, I saw the gentle face of my sister, Lilly. " Vash, it's okay. I'm sure (name) wouldn't blame you." all I could do was stare at her, wanting to cry. But I couldn't, all my tears were gone. " (name) told me that if anything happedned to her, that I should give you this." She held out a small black leather bound book. Her diary, she always wrote in it.

" I'll just leave you in peace, brother, when you are ready, come home." And with that, my sweet sister walked away. With shaky hands, I opened the journal and began to read. Most of it was just about meetings and dreams she had, some spoke of hanging out with different countries And one or two mentioned a crush, but didn't mention a name. One entry caught his eye.

_Dear diary, _

_Hey, it's (name) here. Ugh today was a mess, Gil decided to throw a party at my house and I won't even start on what they did to my house. The only one who was even considerate was Vash. He's always so kind, and caring though he acts so cold and distant. What would Kiku call him? A tsundre? Whatever. Sometimes, I miss the old Vash. But then I think, naw, this ones way much more fun to tease and more sexy... Oops! Hey Vash, if you're reading this... I don't know, just... Anyways, where was I? Ah yes, Vash. I want to tell him sooooo badly, but I fear he doesn't feel the same. I have to protect him, but if I tell him and he doesn't want me, I won't be able to do so. Lilly and I spoke last night about it. She told me that even if I tell him and he rejects me, he will always be there. So while I can't tell him in person, I'll write the words down here. _

_Here goes~ _

_Vash, I love you with all my heart and no matter what you do or what happens that won't change and I'll always be with you. _

_Oh God, I have to go. Iggy decided he wanted to make breakfast, and he's still drunk. -_- oh wait, Elizabeta got her frying pan. Oh, but Gilbert is chasing after her. Sigh, write in you later!_

_~3 (name)~ _

My tears blotted the page and the words swam. I clutched the book to my chest, just as I did with (name). She loved me, she loved me. Oh, how I wanted to tell her but I couldn't. An idea sprung to mind and I searched my pockets for a pen. Upon finding one I quickly wrote _(name), I love you more. _On a page and tore it out. Using a set of skills I had obtained from Lilly, I folded the page till it resembled a rose and laid it on her grave. I couldn't return just yet, but I would someday. I'm sure (name) wouldn't have it any other way.

Besides, I still had to get frenchie back for molesting my sister.

_1000 bullets _

_From 100 guns _

_but all it took _

_was that one _

_to pierce her heart _

_to pierce her skin _

_one pull of the trigger _

_one more sin _

_you saw her broken _

_her eyes said it all _

_and you watched _

_you watched her fall _

_you ran away _

_ran away in fear _

_but you stopped _

_to wipe her tears _

_and as you remember that day _

_and you stare up at the stars_

_you know you couldn't forget_

_you couldn't get rid of the scars _

_you had so much to say _

_more than a word or two _

_but most of all, you wanted to say _

_I love you _

**ooookaaayy...That turned out a little more fluffy than I planned. A friend requested this. And to all those bastards who take a way the life of a beautiful story just because it has a song or poem in it that isn't theirs, I mad that poem. So f**k you. You know who you are. Bvvv... Requests are open. And not just for hetalia, but for any anime.**

_Hasta la pasta~_


End file.
